Dreams Turn to Fantasy
by Sage Kaley
Summary: After waking up in a sweat several nights in a row, Sora finally asks Roxas about the unusual dreams he has been having. Roxas takes this as a chance to educate Sora on the finer things in life. RoxasSora. Rated for sexual situation.


A/N: Hello, all. It's been quite some time since I posted anything. Randomly, I decided to. This was written as a gift for my friend at Christmas. It is completely unbetaed (Oho, I can imagine some back buttons were clicked) but I did edit it. If I missed anything, I'll fix it. It's a senseless excuse for PWP and nothing more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After three nights in a row of waking up in a sweat, Sora finally consulted Roxas.

"Roxas?" He asked softly in the darkness of his bedroom.

_Yeah, Sora?_

". . . Why do I keep having _those_ dreams about Axel?"

He was greeted with a laugh, which only served to further his confusion. Sora crossed his arms and ignored the erection that was disturbing his sheets.

"I don't see what's so funny about that!"

_But it _is_ funny!_ Roxas insisted, deep in his mind. Sora could even see the blond teen laughing. He might as well have been pointing, too. _Sorry, sorry. It won't happen again, I promise._

"Ugh. Yeah, sure, a lot of good that does me now," Sora grumbled. He sat for a moment, staring down at the sheets. The erection stood and Sora was unable to ignore it. Looking out the window and playing with his blanket did nothing. All Sora could wonder about was which part of the dream had caused it.

_It was when Axel pushed his hips into yours_, Roxas said helpfully.

"Hey! Don't do that!" Sora flushed and wished he could have thrown a pillow at the other teen. "So you watch my dreams?"

_It's hard to ignore them. _There was a smirk in Roxas's voice. _And those are my dreams, anyway. Yours usually involve Riku or Kairi. Or both, sometimes. Hey, remember that Namine one?_

". . . What Namine one??"

_Oh. Maybe that was mine, too._ Roxas pondered. Sora saw him leaning against some wall of his mind. _So . . . what are you going to do about it?_

"About it?" Sora asked, his head tilting slightly.

_Yeah, 'it.'_ Roxas pointed down and Sora followed his finger.

". . . Oh. Um, I dunno. Nothing? It's annoying, though. I can't sleep with it like that."

_Then why not take care of it?_ Roxas asked. He was met with silence, during which Sora fingered a hole in his blanket. _Sora? . . . Ohh, I get it. Those dreams are as close as you've gotten?_

"What? Um, well . . ." Sora focused harder on fidgeting with the blanket, "Okay, there was this one time, in the secret place. Riku and I were waiting for Kairi. She wasn't going to be there for awhile and so we just started talking. And he mentioned kissing and I told him that was stupid. But then he said I was just scared to try it, so I wanted to prove him wrong."

_That's a classic move right there._ Roxas nodded approvingly. _How'd you do?_

"You shouldn't know so much about this, should you?" Sora muttered, though he continued on. "Anyway, I guess well. By the time we were done, we were both out of breath. I, um, never told anyone about that."

_Heh, that's actually pretty cute._ Roxas smiled and Sora felt him ruffle Sora's hair affectionately.

"Aw, Roxas!" Sora complained.

_Hm . . ._ Roxas's shadow appeared, sitting on the edge of Sora's bed. Sora only jumped a little. He was pretty used to his by now. "I know a lot of that from Axel. We were f-erm, screw buddies. Although he wanted more but, well, never got the chance, did we? I used to have this memory of kissing Hayner, once, when we were fighting over the last ice cream. I wonder if that really happened, though."

"Roxas . . ." Sora frowned and reached out to touch him. He knew he couldn't but he _wanted_ to so badly. Roxas turned to him and smiled.

"Don't worry, Sora. I'm happy here." Roxas clasped his hands together, looking back down at the floor. "In some ways, I really didn't want to join with you. I got over it and did, obviously but . . . it might have been nice, just to live in Twilight Town forever. Or maybe Axel could have joined us. Maybe . . . we could have all hung out together, you know? Just be ourselves and not worry about keyblades and heartless."

"I know how you feel." Sora crawled to the end of his bed and sat next to his other half. "I've spent the last few years of my life fighting them and trying to just be with my friends. I mean, I've had a blast doing it! I've seen places I never would have seen and met a lot of great people! But my favorite place is right where my friends are."

"You're such a sap." Roxas laughed, shaking his head. "I must have gotten that from you. Maybe a little from Axel, too. He had his moments." He paused and glanced back at Sora, a slow grin spreading across his face. "And all that deep, heartwarming talk didn't kill your hard-on."

"What?!" Sora didn't need to look to know it was still there. "Well, yeah. You're still thinking about it, too, so it's in my head! You're a pervert."

"And you're innocent," Roxas countered.

Suddenly, Sora felt a tug in the back of his mind. His consciousness was yanked from the bedroom, like a fish on a hook, reeled back deep within himself. This was the place where Roxas slept, in his heart. Sora stumbled and looked up to see Roxas standing before him. In this place, Roxas was just as 'real' as Sora was.

"So, since we've covered the fact that you're a little awkward about sexually things, I figured I'd help you out." Roxas walked forward and examined Sora, looking him up and down. Sora felt the blood rushing in confusion through his body, torn between his erection and his face.

"Help me out how?"

"Masturbation?" Roxas trailed a finger up Sora's chest, toying with the top button of his pajamas. "Don't worry, I know what I'm doing, at least."

"H-hey! Roxas!" Sora protested but Roxas quickly occupied his lips in a kiss.

Sora's eyes flew open wide as Roxas closed his own. He fell back in surprise, slumping against the wall. One of Roxas's hands shot out to press to the wall, right next to Sora's head, keeping him in place. The other hand was working thoughtfully down Sora's jaw, as if Roxas was still deciding what to do.

Sora felt Roxas's tongue run across his lips and he paused. He wasn't just going to let Roxas do everything. Carefully, Sora put his hands on Roxas's hips and parted his lips, readying his own tongue. Roxas was quicker and took advantage of the opening, pushing his tongue into Sora's mouth. Sora's head knocked back against the wall as Roxas pressed into him. He made a strange noise in his throat when Roxas's hand brushed down to touch his erection.

"What kind of noise was that, Sora?" Roxas asked, taking the pause in the kiss to flick open each button of Sora's pajamas.

"Hey! You're going too fast, Roxas!" Sora gave him a half-hearted glare. He grabbed Roxas's shoulders and drew him into another kiss, this time pushing his tongue into Roxas's mouth.

The other boy was caught off guard and did nothing as Sora ran his tongue through his mouth. He grazed his tongue over Roxas's and stroked it over the roof of his mouth. Sora smiled slightly, his lips still over Roxas's, when he felt the other press closer into the kiss.

"Mm, now who's going fast, huh, Sora?" Roxas suddenly pinned Sora's arms down and pulled off the teen's shirt in one movement.

Sora jumped when the cold air hit his chest and shivered as Roxas immediately moved to it. His fingernails scratched lightly over Sora's collarbone and his tongue swirled eagerly around one of Sora's nipples. Sora squirmed, holding onto Roxas again as the boy gained control. He licked the nipple repeatedly, slow strokes mixed in with faster ones. The flush on Sora's face grew deeper until finally a soft syllable escaped his lips.

"Nn, Roxas . . ." Sora swallowed any other mumbles that tried to come out. Roxas smirked, flicking his tongue back over the nipple.

"Ice cream is great practice for this," Roxas said. He pinched Sora's other nipple, causing the boy to yelp in surprise.

"Roxas! What was that?"

"Not a fan of the rougher parts?" Roxas asked, lifting his head to look into Sora's eyes. He leaned forward, taking Sora's lower lip in his mouth and sucking slowly on it. The throb matched the growing desire of Sora's erection and he again gave a soft cry of pleasure when Roxas bit his lip. "I think it adds something."

"See? You're way more perverted than me," Sora muttered as Roxas trailed kisses down his neck, over his chest and pausing to suck on the soft skin of his stomach.

"But it's going to help you out." Roxas reached down, grabbing the edge of Sora's pants. He unceremoniously pulled them down to Sora's knees, right along with Sora's boxers.

"Roxas!" Sora shouted, his face bright red now. He grabbed Roxas's shirt and yanked him back up to eyelevel. "Would you warn me before you do that?"

"Whoops. I will next time." Roxas grinned slightly, proud of this promise of future encounters.

"Well, maybe next time you won't get the chance to do it so easily," Sora said, just a hint of a scowl on his face. He pulled Roxas closer and kissed him hard and deeply. Roxas had almost forgotten Sora was so competitive. It made for a great kiss.

As they kissed, Roxas reached down to grasp Sora's erection. Sora gasped in surprised as the warm fingers curled around it and kissed stronger in response. Roxas wrapped one arm loosely around Sora's neck, playing with his surprisingly soft spikes. Sora kept his arms on Roxas's shoulders, fingers spread out along his back.

Slowly, Roxas began to move his hand. The first few pumps were rough, with no lube to ease the process. Still, it wasn't long before he was building a rhythm. His fingers worked Sora's erection, feeling it throb whenever he added a little more pressure to his grip. Sora was finding it harder to maintain their kiss, each passionate press of his lips broken by soft gasps and moans.

"Nn, Roxas, that's . . ."

But whatever it was was lost when Roxas increased his speed suddenly. Sora moaned louder, his legs spreading wider. His hips began to rock in time with each of Roxas's pumps, trying to thrust into his hand. Roxas ducked his head down to suck and nip at Sora's neck and Sora tipped his head back, breathing hard. His breaths were coming shorter and small, desperate sounds fell from his lips.

"Roxas, nn, aa, oh, I-I'm going . . ."

Roxas held tighter and his hand moved quickly now. Sora's fingernails dug into his back and his hips rose up, back arching. A moan, sounds mixed with Roxas's name, broke the air as Sora came hard into Roxas's hand.

From there, everything slowly returned to normal. Sora slumped against the wall, spent, panting. Roxas gave him a few more strokes before letting it fall away from his hand. He tilted Sora's head up and kissed him simply.

"Oh, that was . . . um, wow." Sora was sleepy now, his eyes slowly shutting. Roxas stared at him for a moment before he burst out laughing. "Now what are you laughing about?"

"You're face. You look really cute right now." Roxas laughed. He wiped his hand on Sora's shirt, cleaning away the semen. "There. See? That's much better than just waiting for it to go away."

"Yeah, definitely." Sora nodded, only vaguely listening. Then a small grin played on his lips as he looked at Roxas. "Roxas? Next time, you better watch out. Because maybe I'll have to help you out."

"I'll look forward to it." Roxas grinned right back. Joining up with his other half wasn't such a bad idea after all.


End file.
